Heatwave
by Ida Cippo
Summary: After the events of Divine Design Toshiki and Juubei struggle to make sense of their relationship while Kazuki already knows and is waiting for them. KazukixJuubeixToshiki
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Spoilers for Divine Design

Disclaim: I don't own be it the characters nor the manga of GetBackers.

* * *

(Juubei)

It was strange how silent it was in the room. A second ago Juubei could hear the sounds of the hospital around him, the squeaking of the tray wheels on the ground, the heels of the shoes, the rustling of cloths, the voices. Now though, as he stood inside Uryuu room, it was silent. Expect for the breathing of Kazuki next to him and the small shifting of cloths there was nothing for his ears to pick upon.

Uryuu looked up at them, and Juubei heard the greeting, heard the surprise but also the weariness in his voice and a frown threatened to appear on his forehead. He himself was not quite sure of his own feelings as he stood there. While Kazuki replying with genuine relief and enthusiasm at Uryuu's healing, it seemed their companion was not happy. Juubei felt that he could understand this unhappiness, even if his own was probably not derived from the same reasons.

Uryuu confirmed it himself, as the soft, regretful words left his lips: that he should not have survived. He said nothing after that, nothing about the multiple reasons as for his wish for death, nothing about his regret for his actions, he preferred to stay quiet.

The silence settled over them again as Kazuki was for a moment short of what to answer to that.

Juubei for his part was torn. Wasn't he the best person to know exactly what Uryuu was going through? Had he not turned his own needles upon himself, following the very same though as Uryuu was voicing out loud?

In itself Uryuu had betrayed Kazuki just as Juubei had done prior to him and it was not his place to neither criticize nor dissuade him, but it did not feel right! It was egoistical, it was hypocritical, but it was Uryuu, and Juubei did not want to lose him again. Not after having heard the sound of flesh ripping and bones being shattered as Uryuu's heart was torn away from his body. The way the heart's beat had echoed around him in its last moment, the smell of blood, and the sounds still made him shiver. Juubei could not say if, in that moment, being blind had been a blessing.

For course Kazuki had not spoken of it, yet Juubei suspected that it still lingered on his mind, the same way it did on Juubei's. Therefore Juubei would not let it happen once again. For Kazuki's state of mind, to spare him pain, and because he was not sure to survive the whole ordeal once again. Deeper in his mind was another reason, the one that he could not be sure about the reasons for Uryuu's wish for death.

There was the betrayal to Kazuki, and Juubei could not argue there. But there was another person, Lucifer, to whom Uryuu had been loyal and at the end betrayed, if not truly because he had died before that, Uryuu had been ready to take up his offer and his mind had already abandon the promises offered by Lucifer. It barely mattered that at the end, Lucifer had caused no real harm, as the children had been in no true danger from the beginning and Uryuu was back among the living. Lucifer was not a person Juubei would let Uryuu die for.

It was simple; Uryuu belonged to them. With and to them. Him and Kazuki. And his lips were moving, offering a place to stay, a role, a reason to continue living, and even if his mind was in turmoil over his thoughts, his voice was steady and reasonable.

He could not see Kazuki's smile of gratitude but he heard the small sigh of relief and knew the smile to be there and smiled back as Uryuu asked about MakubeX, to finally agree to come along, back to Infinity Fortress.

- (Toshiki)

He had died. He had heard his heart beat against his chest, steadily, loudly and then there had been a terrible pain, searing through his body and he did not have even the time to scream before he had lost conscious. When he had woken in hospital there had been no mark of the wound that should have been there.

He had even stood before the mirror; twisting in an attempt to see it truly his back was still smooth where a scar should have been. His skin was still intact. Yet it was sure he had died. Neither Kazuki nor Juubei had denied it.

Toshiki did not push the matter. He did not ask about Lucifer, did not ask about why he was alive, did not ask why they were in his room; he kept all questions inside. Instead he could not stop the bitter words which dropped from his lips. Truly, in that moment he had thought them.

What had he expect of them? Scorn, maybe; scowling, possibly; it had not been clearly defined in his mind. The offer took him surprise. The person it came from too.

- (Kazuki)

There were times Kazuki hated being in his own position. It seemed he was cursed, or brought a curse upon the people dear to him. After his mother's death he had been relying on Juubei, not for strength or protection but for moral support and a steady presence by his side. Juubei now stood blind by his side, having lost his eyesight in an attempt to kill himself. When Toshiki had joined Fuuga and become his third in command, Kazuki had also allowed himself to look towards him for support.

That Toshiki was now lying on a hospital bed, having escaped death only thanks to the supernatural powers of the witches, was also a direct link to Kazuki. It would not let him go that perhaps these two would have been better off far away from Infinity Fortress, never having met him.

It could not be changed though, and Kazuki was not one to linger on what could have been for long. He had Juubei standing by his side and he would remind there. Kazuki knew this, with absolute certainty. Juubei had told him so and Kazuki believed him and more importantly trusted him. Beyond that he would not let Toshiki disappear again. Toshiki was linked to him and to Juubei.

Kazuki was part of those people that _knew_. And if it happened that he did not know, then he _saw _things. In the very worst case though he happened to_ guessed_ and guessed right. And he _knew_ that things would not stay the same because Toshiki was back among them. Right now he could already see that things between the three of them were in motion.

From his own side, from Juubei who had just offered Toshiki a place to stay, a mean to keep him close by, and from Toshiki who had accepted the offer instead of following the tempting thought of death which had been hunting his mind.

- (Toshiki)

Sun was shining brightly on the day he was released from hospital. Summer was always warm in the city and already Toshiki could feel the intensity of the sun on the back of his neck, in his shoulders and it felt truly good.

The Lightning Lord, Ginji Amano, had been released prior to them thanks to his miraculous recovery by falling on a high voltage wire, while Juubei had been released a day before. Had it been Toshiki's decision he would have left for Infinity Fortress immediately but Kazuki insisted on passing by the "Honky Tonk", a place he referred to as the main meeting point with the two Get Backers and their other friends. Among them, Toshiki learned on the way, was the one of the other "King" from the Volts, Shido the Beast Master and his girlfriend, a blind violinist by the name of Madoka.

Kakei was walking behind them as Kazuki told him of these facts, not participating in the conversation and it somehow bothered Toshiki even if he could not pinpoint it. It annoyed him because he felt Kakei did not trust him, watching him from behind, waiting for Toshiki to make a mistake. It was not the case; Toshiki could not believe it, not from Kakei, not from the very person who had offered him a place to stay. It annoyed him nevertheless and yet he would not just start a conversation with Kakei.

"Here it is." Kazuki said pointing across the street at a small café with large windows facing the street. As if to prove Kazuki's earlier point it was currently occupied by the two Get Backers, the Poison Lady, the large breasted Contracter and the Beast Master himself; with Ban Mido being poked and teased by the two women.

Kazuki entered first and Toshiki stepped aside to let Juubei pass, feeling as if it was the least he should do after having ignored him for the total of the whole walk on here, not that he was feeling guilty about that.

As he stepped in he caught onto the last sentence the Lady Poison was shouting, "Yo Shido, have you heard the latest news? Ban actually kissed a guy!"

There was a moment of silence with Ban looking completely terrified and deadly before Shido burst out laughing, ignoring the chagrined look from Ginji's side who was looking fast between Mido and Shido with wide eyes.

"I told you it was not voluntarily!" Ban shouted across the room chasing after a laughing Himiko while Hevn was joining in the general sport of the moment, basically making Ban Mido suffer and _pay_ for all of the comments he threw into their faces.

"Riiight." She called over to where Ban was now attempting to choke Shido to make him stop laughing, "you keep saying it was all a ceremony, but seriously why kiss him? All he needed was your blood right?"

"Seriously Ban, you sure have fallen _low_." Shido grinned into his face as he pushed Ban away easily.

"What a lame excuse anyway. Why not be honest to yourself?" Himiko added further from behind the safety of a row of tables and chairs.

Toshiki was following the happenings with interest, not quite catching when exactly this even should have taken place since he could not recall Ban kissing anyone while fighting in the Divine Disigne world. He caught the devilish smile Kazuki wore and nearly, mentally, sent out a thought of pity towards Mido since for now he had been spared from the Jagan-masters nicknaming. Kazuki could be terrifying.

"Well we are truly thankful to you to have brought back Toshiki," Kazuki spoke up, catching everyone's attention as he flipped one of his large tress over his shoulder, "although Hevn-san does bring an interesting question Mido-kun."

As the attention of the people focused back on a cornered Ban, Toshiki was left standing there blinking stupidly as his brain slowly proceeded to understanding the piece of information just given to him.

He barely registered Mido shouting something about the witch Maria and her sick ideas and then again Shido's voice above them.

He had been revived by Ban Mido. By Ban Mido's _blood._ Given to him by a _kiss._

- (Toshiki)

Infinity Fortress. It did not exactly feel like coming home. He had grown up there but not in the sense of age passing by but by the sense of mentally becoming stronger. His true childhood had disappeared the moment he had killed his brother and stepped into Infinity Fortress and this was the place he remembers it by. It had not changed, on that aspect.

It was still a place which caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand out, his other senses reaching out trying to feel the present of possible attacks. It just was like that, it immediately put him on the edge. Whether this was his own personal reaction through survival instinct kicking in, or whether this was a general feeling everyone felt here Toshiki didn't know. He didn't care much either. The only thing that did matter was that it had kept him alive back then and it was not gone, therefore it would probably save his ass again should the situation arise.

He was back on the grounds where he used to rule alongside Kazuki and Kakei, together under the banner of Fuuga. It was here that he had earned his title of "Hell's Knight" and something in him rejoiced that he was back. It was not a coming home but it was coming back to familiar grounds, a place he knew how to live, what rules to go by.

There he took a moment in which he looked around, inhaling the familiar smells and he heart Kakei stop in front of him wait. A spontaneous wondering arose, whether Kakei felt the same way about Infinity Fortress, whether it was also a place he called home or whether it was just another place he was living in for now because of the person he was working under.

He wouldn't ask. He had problems getting along with Kakei already, there was no need to attempt to discuss things as trivial as "home" with the silent man. Beside, Toshiki was nearly sure his vision of Infinity Fortress, a place to fight and survive, would please Kakei much. He was the one usually spurting all the nonsense.

Yet Toshiki owned him. For giving him this place to stay, for allowing him to even step back onto those grounds. It annoyed him. Annoyed him terribly, especially because he was sure that Kakei did not see it that way. He was sure that to that blind idiot it was nothing special that he had offered him to stay in Infinity Fortress, that he had, beyond that, offered him to stay close to Kazuki, after Toshiki had betrayed them both.

It gnawed at him, that something this important to him had been given to him by this one person walking ahead of him, moving with complete ease between the streets, junk and people although completely blind.

- (Juubei)

Juubei was already smiling when he entered the room, already hearing the familiar voice of his sister, Emishi and MakubeX, the low humming of MakubeX' mother computer and the general smell of machines. His sister noticed him first and gave a small cry of joy as cloths rustled as she stood up from where she had sat to run towards him in the quickest steps that her dress allowed her.

MakubeX turned on the ground, his feet lingering on the ground on their side not firmly standing, while Emishi laughed as he approached him, steps relaxed and steady. Hugging his sister, Juubei heard MakubeX's voice, calm, warm and familiar as this one stood to approached him, "Welcome home Juubei."

And Emishi was still laughing in the background, calling out sentences Juubei was still unable to understand why they should make them laugh, but when he clapped him on the back, Juubei smiled at him too. For a small moment he felt the tension drain, for he was back among the people he counted as his family.

There was another small cry from his sister, this time in surprise, if in happy surprise. "Uryuu?" and already she was moving, pushing away, stepping behind him, and Juubei heard both the faltering steps from Uryuu and the rapid ones of his sister that signaled Uryuu was being hugged by his sister.

Letting his sister ask all the questions, Juubei turned to where MakubeX was standing, Emishi back at his side, whip out, lazily hanging over his shoulder; no threat, casual.

"And who is this?" MakubeX asked as he too came forward and Sakura let go of Uryuu so that he could approach.

"I am Toshiki Uryuu, an old member of Fuuga." Toshiki answered and Juubei kept quiet, letting both judge one another. He was sure MakubeX would not refuse another fighter; the Lower Levels were forever the hunting grounds of the freaks from the Beltline, and especially not one as talented as Toshiki.

Yet MakubeX did not know the power of Toshiki, as far as Juubei knew, neither had met before. It was though important that both MakubeX and Toshiki made up their minds about each other without his interference. MakubeX needed loyal fighters above all, and Toshiki needed someone he could respect and see a future with. A person strong enough to makes things move, to make Toshiki believe in a possible future again. Therefore Juubei stood there silently, hoping that everything would turn out the way he wanted it, the way he needed it. He did not need to tell his sister to stay quiet, but he kept an open ear towards where Emishi was standing, ready to make him swallow his words should he attempt to "joke" around.

- (Juubei)

Toshiki was tall enough to have MakubeX tilt his head back so that they could look each other in the eye. Still it was a flawless motion, unhesitant and smooth as Toshiki Uryuu kneeled down at MakubeX feet.

It was not a gesture he did often nor was it one he did casually but when he did it was meant in full heart. Juubei knew that and it was part of the appeal which clung to Uryuu, this devotion so similar to his own and yet delivered in such a different manner.

When Juubei stood calmly, silent and ever present Toshiki was always moving, in motion. Juubei was calm, mastered and controlled. While Toshiki had control it was a different kind, a kind which allowed him to channel those burning emotions into strength, a control which did not usually snap easily unless it seemed where Juubei was concerned.

They just had to clash and they had and they still did if their latest interaction were to be taken into account. He allowed a small grin to grace his lips as MakubeX asked him to bring Uryuu to the place he would be staying, it sure was part of the reasons he wanted Uryuu.

- (Toshiki)

Even if he knew Infinity Fortress Toshiki was lost. He knew the place Infinity Fortress in the sense of he knew the rules here and the way to survive, knew the people's methods and ways, knew how to move among the masses as well as the empty streets. He had no clue as to where he was right now.

Infinity Fortress was ever changing, as the people moved around, building and destroying in equal measures, attacks from the Belt Line forcing people to move or the shifts in power in the lower gangs caused some to seek other parts of the city. Therefore even if he had lived there long enough he could not even point in the direction in which MakubeX central room was.

There was no way he would ask Kakei for help though. This one was leading him with too much ease, turning into smaller streets without hesitation and the people parted before him wordlessly. He was truly part of Infinity Fortress, one among the thousands living around here.

Toshiki cursed under his breath as Kakei suddenly pushed a door leading up into one of grey buildings. What marked this one from the others he wondered? And especially to Kakei to which there could not be such differences as color of the building or a broken window or any _visible_ difference.

For now he was stuck with following and he did, not very graciously for sure, cursing and trying desperately to orient himself. At least he was somewhat grateful that Kakei made no comment and yet he wanted him to ask so that he could the help he needed without having to ask.

"Uryuu." And damn he had not been paying the right attention and Kakei had stopped while he had been looking around. They were now on one of the higher levels, having walked around back into the open air. Kakei stood in front of a door his head in his direction as if asking what in the world he was doing. Toshiki grinded his teeth and kept his lips shut, coming to stand beside him.

Kakei simply knocked on the door and pushed it open as soon as an answer came back from inside.

A young girl stood in the entrance a guarded look on her features which cleared up as soon as she saw Kakei. "Are you here to see grandfather?" she asked after greeting them.

With a quick nod Kakei confirmed that before the two of them moved to the back of the room, behind a large book shelf and Toshiki followed after them, trying hard not to look hesitant.

"Gensui Radou." Kakei said both in greeting and as an introduction for Toshiki's sake, "this is Toshiki Uryuu." As he stepped to the side Toshiki saw an elderly looking man pivot his chair from in front of a computer.

They exchanged polite greetings and Toshiki had to refrain from sending wondering looks towards Kakei at the reason why he was being introduced to an old man.

"Gensui is a capable doctor. Should you be in need for medical help you best head to his place. This is why I wanted the two of you introduced." Kakei explained, easily reading him and Toshiki had to bit a dismissing sound to cover his embarrassment.

This was Infinity Fortress. Nothing was the way it seemed. He should have known that.

- (Toshiki)

Finally he was left alone. Kakei had left, probably heading back to MakubeX's headquarters or to his own place. Toshiki did not lose much thought over that. He still had no clue where in the city he was but that too had been pushed to the back of his mind.

Instead there was energy crackling under his skin. He was back. Hell's Knight.

He wanted to go out and test if his reputation was still intact in this part of town. If not, he would teach them. There was a need to fight in him, a left over maybe from the presence of Kakei, because that guy always brought out an aggressive side. Maybe it was just Infinity Fortress.

Tonight though he would get what he wanted and would finally be back into his true element of securing the streets of Infinity Fortress. Already Chi was gathering around him and his reflection told him that he was smiling although he could not remember forming the coherent thought of smile.

Kakei had accused him of being only strong. It still caused him to snarl viciously at the memory, his fits closely tensely as he turned away from the window. Maybe. Yet what else could he truly be? He was a Master of the Murasame style, one which relied on Chi, on the strength of the dancer and therefore Toshiki was strong or better the strongest of his family, even if crawling in the back of his mind were memories, taunting him with similar words, of a failure in the midst of victory.

It didn't matter. Those people out there, they would respect and fear him because he was strong. It was his mission to bring order to these streets, to make MakubeX's name now the one whispered in awe, reverence and fear and for this he needed strength, which he had and so all was fine.

And, if he could crush them while having stepped out of hospital this morning it was a powerful enough message. Let Kakei think whatever he wanted.

- (Toshiki)

It was wrong. It was. Toshiki knew that. To drown his ever growing rage in the mists of battle, to slam his opponents into the ground with that very spited-upon strength, most likely killing them, or maybe not, because it was wrong.

It should not be like that. Kakei. It was always Kakei and his words. Even here. In his very own battle element he could not chase those words away, there was blood, on his hands, on the ground, blood spilled by him, but he wasn't sure if the smell around him and the sight was a long repressed memory or the reality of the moment that Infinity Fortress chose to show him.

Always Kakei, always _him._ Would probably have something smart to say about this here too. There was a sad smirk on his lips, he knew that, even now as he moved upon the others, Hell's Knight after all it seemed, maybe that name was closer to his personality than he knew. At least he could not tarnish the name of Murasame. It was not even his to tarnish, no matter that he was a master. Another needle in his side, not Kakei's, not this time to close enough because there where both times those words, the same, which haunted him, pushing him, as Chi blasted around him and people were collapsing onto the ground.

He needed to sort things out. Soon. Now. The next time he saw Kakei. He needed to know what he could to make those voices stop else he would truly lose his right to stay by Kazuki's side. Kazuki who would understand and yet not, because he was the rightful heir to his family and it had been taken from him. And because Kazuki was more than strong.

Kazuki was _noble _or something close to it. He was the Prince of Terror of Infinity Fortress, that title saying more than a thorough description of his qualities. Kazuki was strong, as a fighter but he possessed another deeper quality, one that was impossible to achieve through training or will power. Toshiki could not describe it, but that moment in their common past, of Kazuki parting the sea of men would stay with him forever.

All those who believe Kazuki was gentle and fragile because of his appearance had no idea of the real, cold hard steel of which he was truly made of.

Kazuki. Perfect heir, perfect in most senses. Thoughts about him both calmed and spurred Toshiki on. At last his blank rage had faded, his resolution to face Kakei in the morning had not. Kazuki was always so far out of reach, to be able to take steps in his direction Toshiki needed to improve. He needed to be able to stay on the same level as Kakei, to gain additional skills. And he would. He would make sure of that.

- (Juubei)

When Juubei walked the streets of Infinity Fortress towards Uryuu's apartment he could already feel a difference in the atmosphere of the people around him. Infinity Fortress was anything but kind, weakness exploited, youth bashed, and so it was only natural that he could feel the angry, calculating eyes on his back. Not here. There was fear and a new respect in the gazes he could feel. Word of MakubeXs' newly acquired fighter had spread out apparently. Or maybe Uryuu had been out already.

Juubei knocked on the door on the one of the higher levels of the building, pushing the door open without waiting. He stood, waiting in the small living room, just as Uryuu came out of his bedroom, barefoot Juubei noted and tired, as his movements were rather slow.

"Where you out the whole night?" He asked curious.

"What do you want here?" was the moody reply and Juubei could feel the frown upon his face even as he tried to pacify the other.

"MakubeX send me." He answered before adding "You seem tired." He added as a mean of explaining his inquiry from a moment ago. By the general feeling of it, Uryuu was as irritable as ever.

A hesitant "yeah" came back and for an instant Juubei felt guilty, because it wasn't fair to call Uryuu irritable when this one had barely slept in the night.

"I will come back later then." He said turning around, thinking that it would be best, having Uryuu in a better mood and condition, when irrationally he was hit by Uryuu's angry battle chi.

"Will you never stop offending me to my face?" came the hissed voice and Juubei stopped, surprised and without an answer. Instead he tilted his head backwards, letting Uryuu know he was aware of him and not understanding. He waited for more explanation.

"What did you mean?" Uryuu was shouting at him, shouting with real anger, with raw hatred back into his voice as he moved to stand in front of him.

It came out of nowhere, suddenly there and Juubei had to keep a tight control over his face so as to not frown again, he didn't want to anger Uryuu any further, he didn't _understand_ that anger, that hatred. "When?" because he couldn't answer the question like that, he didn't know what it was referring too.

"What should I do?" Uryuu was not listening, he was moving, his Chi spiraling around him with a deadly edge to it and yet Juubei waited because he would not have the same situation as in Divine Design, he would not fight Uryuu out of blind anger, would not do the same mistake twice.

"Tell me, you! Tell me, since you are the one accusing me! What is it that I should do?" and Uryuu would not stop shouting, there was anguish mixing with the hatred and Juubei could hear it, but he wasn't Kazuki and he was not good at handling such situation but he needed Uryuu to tell him what he was referring too, how else could he answer?

"What do you want from me?" Uryuu had grabbed him, fingers curled in his shirt, right under his chin, pulling him close, snarling and shouting, refusing to listen while he was asking for an answer and Juubei could feel his own anger rising, his own wish to grab Uryuu and slam him onto the ground so that he would shut up and be clear for a moment. Not the smartest way, Ban Mido had said. It would not help, Kazuki had told him. So he didn't and he didn't fight back but it was undeniably there, pulsing around him in rhythm to Uryuu's own Chi.

"You! You are the one saying the same things as my father!" The fist crashed against the wall, breaking through, splitters flying through the air, some caught his hair, the others he felt onto his skin as they flew past. Uryuu had smashed his hand inches away from his face, but he hadn't hit him, and he could now smell the blood, so close was Uryuu from him, but finally he was beginning to understand the problem and the reason behind the anger.

"What else should I be? What more do you want? Why is strength not enough?" The anger was draining away, Juubei heard as it leaked away, at the same time as the hostility left Uryuu and the fingers let him go but they lingered on his chest, balling to fists, smearing blood on his cloths.

"I hate you," the screaming had dwindled to a whisper, hot against his skin, "you say the same things, you are always better than me, you know what to be. Why? Why cannot it be me?" and Uryuu's head was now resting on his collar bone, a heavy weight, hair brushing against his ears, chin and lips and still he had been unable to say a word, but at least now he knew and maybe next time he would be able to help a bit better.

Awkwardly he wanted to put an arm around Uryuu, to help somehow, to make sure it was clear he didn't intend on angering him, not anymore at least. He never had the chance as Uryuu was moving back, more like recoiling, anger back around him, flaring wildly as he spat angrily.

"Keep your pity Kakei." Licking away the blood from his knuckles he was already pushing past him.

- (Toshiki)

Kakei was infuriating. _Everything _about him made Toshiki's skin crawl. His attitude, ever calm and tightly controlled, his voice which could criticize, lash out and give orders without a change in the intonation, all the small things, all the bigger aspects but above all that sickening perfection which clung to him like a cloak.

Because everything Kakei did he did best. Or better than Toshiki. And that was enough to send Toshiki over the edge. There was not a single thing he was better at, not one which he held in high regards.

It had reached the point where even in betrayal Kakei had done so with greater style and honor, willing to commit suicide for that crime, and from what should have been a crippling handicap he discovered new strength, all for the greater good of sustaining an everlasting punishment for that betrayal.

It all made Toshiki mad, _mad_ with rage. It made him want to slam into Kakei and to fight him, to fight him for real but without the finer refining of Murasame technique, no, just plain fists, nails and teeth. To scratch at this emotion-frozen face, to push him and have bones crunched under his fingers, to _bit_, to have Kakei snap and fight back.

Those thoughts disturbed him as he could feel his heart beat accelerating from them alone and often he found his lips stretched into a smile at those very thoughts, and he didn't want to associate those feelings with Kakei.

- (Juubei)

For all the anger and despite Uryuu graced him with, Juubei did not truly hate him back. He was, if anything, _bothered_ by Uryuu. It was true that there had been something between the two of them from the moment they met, as Kazuki introduced them and their hands had closed around each others.

Uryuu was just someone of passion. He did not feel things on a small scale. Loyalty, betrayal, love or hatred, Uryuu literally burned with them, passionate in everything he did. When he fought for Fuuga he was putting his life on the line, every single time, ready to die at Kazuki's feet. When he screamed in rage at Juubei in their battle of Divine Design, it was real and it had hurt Juubei more than he cared to admit.

Because Uryuu _bothered_ him in another way, in a way that he had been strong, long muscles rippling with power, deadly and efficient. He had never out loud agreed with Kazuki's statement that the Murasame style was a beautiful dance. It didn't mean he didn't think it.

Even now. Even if he could no longer see, in the proper sense of the term, he could see feel the vibrant glow of Uryuu's Chi, the movements of the later in the air were still effortless and smooth. Different from Kazuki, so different and yet, somewhere with the same kind of automatic reaction for fascination. Kazuki's threads manipulation was not something which could be truly appreciated with his new eyes. One of the few things which caused he to regret his blindness.

And because he was bothered by Uryuu and unable to truly understand the pain and the anger and yet he wanted these gone, he caught up to Uryuu, laid on heavy hand on his shoulder, cut right to the point before that passion could start again, "Go see Kazuki."


	2. Chapter 2

- (Kazuki)

He had expected some sort of manifestation from Infinity Fortress, news of Toshiki's arrival, of the situation there, of the safe return, of MakubeX's health, of Sakura and Emishi, yet he had more expected either Juubei or someone of his own contacts, not Toshiki himself, standing in front of his door.

Kazuki smiled at him and moved away to let him enter. He already sensed that this might be the anticipated change, because Toshiki's expression was shifting constantly and he could feel the turmoil in his lieutenant.

Without hurry or hesitation Kazuki lead him into his living room, a large room filled with various couches, sat down and gestured for Toshiki to take a seat opposite from him. "Speak Toshiki." The order came easily, as if there had not been the many, long years of separation, as if Toshiki had never stopped obeying his orders and indeed he immediately obeyed, similarly falling back into old habits.

Only difference was that he was now sitting instead of standing at attention, Kazuki thought just before Toshiki stood up again, probably not consciously echoing Kazuki's own thoughts.

"Did you know Lucifer was dead?" Toshiki asked, not expecting an answer and Kazuki knew that so he gave none, gave him the possibility to simply speak out his mind. Toshiki explained that he had received MakubeX's welcome and that, to be able to devote his full attention to Infinity Fortress he had gone back, today, to the company Lucifer owned, the one he had help direct. Toshiki admitted not knowing exactly what he had wanted to find there and Kazuki suspected that Toshiki still felt a lingering guilt in having so quickly abandoned Lucifer but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Only once there had he been informed of the news that their master was dead and the news weighted heavily upon Toshiki for he stopped for a moment, looking towards Kazuki with a plea which he didn't dare voice but which Kazuki read easily.

"I know I have your complete loyalty Toshiki." He said, allowing a softer tone to his voice, not the same as the ones he gave orders in, and already some of the tension eased away from Toshiki's anxious form.

It was true and he could, if he wanted just give one simple order, shifting the whole set up, demanding a kiss or any other form of display of affection and Toshiki would give it, readily, not only because he was loyal but because he loved and worshiped him and Kazuki knew that. Of course, there was also Juubei, and Kazuki knew him equally well, if not a notch better, knew also of the underlying feelings there. He _knew_ because that was how he was, because he was curious and needed information and Mido was right he would probably one day regret that very curiosity but for now…

He had chosen to wait and let them work it out. For now. After all he was the one holding all the strings.

"Was this, what bothered you?" he asked kindly, putting those thoughts aside, hearing his bells ring out softly.

It was not. But Toshiki could not bring himself to speak the other problem and Kazuki let him go out without having brought it up. He though he knew, that he had guessed correctly but Toshiki needed to work out certain things on his own.

To make absolutely sure though, that things would not turn out the same way they had previous to Divine Design, he caught Toshiki before this one left his apartment.

"Toshiki. I care about you. Come back here anytime." And the bewildered expression from Toshiki was reward enough as well as proof that it had been the right thing to say. For now. Always only, for now.

- (Juubei)

Uryuu had come back to Infinity Fortress that night he had sent him to Kazuki with additional news. Lucifer was dead. While Juubei had never held the man dear or even felt remotely any kind of gentle feelings he kept his thought s to himself. He did not ask about the other issue he had hoped Kazuki would have helped Uryuu. He didn't need to. It had not been settled.

Uryuu had come back and was now working as efficiently as had been his habit under Fuuga. He had not once tried to speak to Juubei and Juubei had kept his distances as well. The situation was somehow beyond familiar. It had happened enough times under Fuuga, with the two of them shunning the presence of the other for weeks, to the greater amusement of Kazuki or so it had always seemed.

It was more than just depressing. The situation he was most familiar with, where Uryuu was concerned, was ignoring him. There were times Juubei really wanted something to move, change, whatever between them so they could finally settle things in a proper way.

Even if his thoughts were occupied he was not truly distracted, because Infinity Fortress was not a place you could think calmly and fully in open air and it caused his thoughts to turn in circles. It would have to wait till he was back into his own quarters before he could truly ponder upon the problem.

Being blind had sharpen his other senses and given him another way of _seeing_ things, so when he arrived in front of his door he was already sure something was wrong. The lock under his fingers felt different, someone had tried to break it open, numerous times with different instruments. He could feel the notches in the metal.

Why would people try to get in so desperately? There were easier places to steal from. Was there anything particular which he owned? No. What else? Money? Juubei was not particularly worried, he had confidence enough in his own skills yet being cautious was always a good strategy and usually paid off.

When he opened the door he stayed outside, taking in the smells and noise from his apartment. There was somebody in his apartment, somebody on his left, down the corridor because he could hear the careful movements as the person shifted against the wall. There was also the smell of blood. He heard the angry hiss and instantly recognized it.

"Uryuu?" He called out, not moving from his spot knowing the speed at which an attack could come.

"Kakei." Came the acknowledgement and only then did Juubei step in. He closed the door behind him and without second though headed for Uryuu. The voice which had answered him had been steady and calm, so if Uryuu was wounded it could not be that bad because he was still breathing normally and not weakened too badly.

Still his ears could not tell him how much blood there was no matter how good his hearing and beyond that he wouldn't have been able to tell whose blood it was even with his eyesight. Settling for the most important question Juubei asked, "Whose blood is it?" as he came to stand close enough to Uryuu who was sitting on the ground since his voice came from below.

"Mostly mine." Came back as an answer, still calm not even annoyed and Juubei's worry escalated a notch, because Uryuu was a bit too calm about it. Their last encounter was still lingering on his mind though and he didn't want to be the reason behind another outburst of anger from Uryuu's side. Best was to let Uryuu decide what he wanted Juubei do.

"What should I do?" he asked straightforward once his mind made up, crouching to be on the same level as the person he was talking to.

He felt the surprise through Uryuu's chi, as this one gave a startle leap and Juubei cringed as in immediate response Uryuu hissed in pain but until now there was no sign of anger.

"You still able to use your needles to take away pain?" Uryuu asked him through clenched teeth this time, and Juubei could guess what he would ask if he were to answer positively but he hesitated. Yes, of course he could still use his needles. He had spend years of his life learning the places on the human body he certainly did not need his eyes to know where they were. But every human was slightly different and he needed to touch first to make sure. Also it was impossible to him now to know the extent of the wound without touching first again and this could only be a painful procedure.

"Well?" Uryuu prompted.

"Why are you be here? I showed you Gensui Radou's place." He tried to reason but he feared the lashing out which Uryuu usually displayed in his presence. Instead he heard a dry sounding laugh.

"I don't let complete stranger treat my wounds Kakei. Now answer the damn question." And with that Uryuu threw away all of his arguments and was probably also confessing something else but Juubei could not let those thoughts distract him now. He would think them over later.

"I can." Because that was the truth and he would not lie.

"Then this is what you can do for me." That was a weird thing to say, Juubei wondered if it was suppose to be humor. He wasn't sure he got it if it was.

"Where were you hit?"

"In the back. Hurts like a bitch every time I move." Uryuu answered while he was moving, seemingly wanting to prove his point as he released a sharp curse at the pain but then Juubei realized he had moved forward, lying on his stomach to give him a better access. Of course, Uryuu was no stranger to his skills and methods and he knew it would require touch and there were times Juubei truly wondered about his personal intelligence level to worry about insignificant things like this.

"Uryuu," he wanted to speak, wanted to go back to those words spoken earlier, maybe it would help get the others mind off the pain, "if you never go to Gensui Radou he will stay a stranger to you." He was careful to keep the admonishment from his voice.

"Ha," the sound was dismissive, "what do you care." And the words which followed equally were equally so, but Uryuu wanted to talk too because he didn't let it drop either, "If you want me gone just say so Kakei."

"No. Stay." Was all he could say because he was worried, and anyway if Uryuu was here why send him away now? So his hands found the hard and warm surface that was Uryuu's back and it was wet to the touch with the smell of blood stronger around him but Uryuu made no sound.

"What happened?" Juubei dared to venture seeing that his first approach had failed and he still felt like they should be talking, even if the topic was not the one he really wanted to approach. Uryuu did not answer immediately but that could also be that Juubei's fingers were carefully trailing the outline of the wound to get an idea of the damage.

"Too many of them." He offered finally, "I overestimated myself it seems. Good thing I guess." And there it was that same kind of messed up mixture of self loathing and resignation, the same one he had already heard twice now.

Juubei casually flipped his fingers back, allowing a small and thin needle to slip up to his palm, and with extra care he turned it in his fingers, feeling the metal before he let it sink in Uryuu's back.

Uryuu cursed loudly, "Fuck, Kakei! You are suppose to make the pain go away not triple!" Juubei could feel the efforts he was making to keep his body from jerking away and he took the needle away again.

"Will you stop saying stupidities?" he asked, hoping his own anger would keep away. He received only another curse in answer and it was only when he sunk the needle ones again, in the right place this time, that Uryuu unclenched his teeth to speak to him.

"It may be stupid but it's what I believe. At least now I know my limit and can overcome it. I can't do much more for now." He probably would have shrugged if it wasn't for the wound and the needle.

"You haven't spoken with Kazuki." Juubei stated and Uryuu took his time answering.

"I have. Of other things. I will go back," he nearly snapped before Juubei could interrupt, "don't tell me what to do!"

"You were the one who asked." Juubei pointed out as he numbed one nerve after another on Uryuu's back. "Just, I am unable to answer."

Whatever it was, maybe the confession that he couldn't help, maybe it was the rebut, Uryuu kept completely quiet from that moment onwards. Juubei could feel the muscles easing under his fingers as the needle pierced through skin, again and again, sinking in without meeting resistance, his mind now focused on the task, and yet.

On another panel, another level, his fingers were taking note of Uryuu's body, of the hard and defined muscles, of the light shivers caused in the beginning by pain, of the feeling of hair, brushing them away. He wanted things to become better. Truly wanted it. But he wasn't Kazuki either. He was at the same time too similar and too different from Uryuu to be able to help.

"Kakei." He had nearly finished and had been about to rise to get some clean bandages when Uryuu spoke anew. "Will you promise me a fight when I am healed?"

Juubei was once again caught by hesitation. "Why do want us to fight?" he couldn't help asking in return.

"Because you are the level that I need to achieve." Was the simple and straightforward answer.

And then he couldn't really refuse, not when he wanted to understand and to help. Not the smartest way Ban Mido had said but it seemed it was at least a way.

- (Toshiki)

He couldn't quite recall how he had been persuaded into combing Kazuki's hair but he had and he was now sitting in seiza, a comb in his hand while the other gently held the long and heavy black hair. Kazuki was smiling at him through his reflection in the mirror but Toshiki was too focused on the hair and the knots and on not pulling to pay real attention.

Kazuki's hair was long, so long once opened it fell till it touched the ground. It was somehow fascinating, how it fell, slipped through his fingers, how the comb moved with ease among the hairs. It was incredibly heavy and Toshiki was sure that if he were to gather the whole mass of it and tried to lift it up he would be even more surprised of the weight of it.

Kazuki's hair was the embodiment of the Fuuchouin style. It was all grace and beauty, it appeared fragile and weak but the truth was that it was heavy and demanded long years till it was achieved. Or something similar. His mind was not focusing properly. Yes he was paying close attention to what he was doing, gently and efficient but somehow his thoughts were not there, not on his task, not on Kazuki's eyes which were still looking at him, but somewhere else.

On Kakei maybe, Kakei and the low hum of pain in his back instead of a full scale burn. On the fight he had been promised. On the conflict that neither of them seemed able to truly get over or face. On the fact that he had known the location of Kakei's apartment and had been sure to receive help there. Would he have given the same help to Kakei?

His mind did not linger on this question; it was still struggling with the _whole_ problem that was Kakei Juubei. Plus there was the distraction of Kazuki who was about to speak if his serious expression was any give away.

"Toshiki, what happened?" Of course Kazuki already knew something had happened. Maybe it was Kakei who told him. Maybe Kazuki just knew. He was not surprised but he had hoped that it would not be brought up. He told him though, because Kazuki had asked and he would do as Kazuki demanded of him.

"Kazuki," he felt the need to tell him and for now he was still courageous enough, "I asked to fight Kakei." Because it took courage to tell the Prince of Terror something which would displease him and Toshiki was loyal and would not fight if Kazuki ordered it but for that Kazuki needed to know first.

Now he did and he was silent and it was not a good sign so Toshiki kept working with Kazuki's hair not looking up but his head bowed.

"And Juubei agreed." There might have been an inquiry tone Toshiki wasn't sure so he nodded in case, but still he did not look up because he wanted that fight, needed it nearly but he would not beg, not even to Kazuki.

- (Kazuki)

To say he was displeased was probably wrong. He was not angry, not really it was more that he had hoped the two of them would manage to get over their whole issues and not drag them with them. It seemed he was wrong.

The problem ran deeper than he had anticipated and maybe it would not just solve itself because neither of them two was able to see it for what it was. Kazuki was not displeased nor was he angry but he wondered if he was maybe impatient. Because it would require patience and that demanded time and truly could it be said that they had time?

Things were moving, others things, bigger things than the balance among them three, Kazuki could almost feel it, with Mido Ban and Ginji Amano in the very center of that movement and when the time came he wanted to be there, to be able to stand by the one person he had and still recognized as the true Lord of Infinity Fortress.

These were smaller matters but it touched him deeper too, he wanted them, both of them, and they were blind, Toshiki more so than Juubei, because Juubei at least was acknowledging his own desires.

"Toshiki," he made up his mind and waited for the men behind his back to raise his head and meet his gaze in the mirror, because he knew Toshiki would because it had been a direct order this time, he had made sure his tone would pass on the message and of course Toshiki obeyed, " I will allow this one, last, fight."

It was final.

He had some understanding for this pursuit of Toshiki's and he was willing enough to both of them the possibility to solve it on their own by their own means and ways, but there was a limit to his patience.

He watched Toshiki's head bow low in thanks, heard the words spoken against his back and his smile came back to his face.

- (Juubei)

He had agreed to this, he had given his word to Uryuu and beyond all that, he could not quite deny that he understood what was going on in Uryuu's mind. Or at least, the reasons he came up with to explain Uryuu's behavior he could understand.

Maybe those were not really Uryuu's reasons, or maybe they were but Uryuu himself was not aware of it. And maybe Juubei was trying too desperately to explain why he was standing here, waiting for Uryuu instead of following his orders and duty.

The request had come from Uryuu, that was for sure, but Juubei had been given the possibility to refuse as well. Even now, he really didn't have to. It was only his honor codex which forbid he walked away on his word, and this strange, not clearly defined wish to fight with Uryuu.

When Uryuu did step into the large, abandoned hall Juubei recognized his footsteps and turned to him. He did want to fight, there was anticipation on his side as well. He could hear Uryuu's footsteps; calm, long, measured and controlled. There was no hurry there, no fear and no anger. Only a steady confidence and a wild reckless wish to finally fight.

The place was desert, it had been chosen with care, since they knew, both of them, the destructive powers of their own and the others attacks.

"Ready Kakei?" Uryuu stood ten or so steps away from him, his Chi steadily rising, feet now firmly on the ground, unmoving, ready.

Juubei did for a moment wonder if he should say anything in reply, in a verbal acknowledgement of the challenge but he decided against it. Now, there was no need for it anymore, so he nodded, needles sliding into his palms and shifted his weight. Ready.

- (Toshiki)

He was out for blood. He wasn't sure when along the fight his focus had changed from defeating Kakei to making him bleed, but it clearly had. His hands were reaching out, fingers first, trying to scratch and not to punch.

It was over, the refined style of Murasame was gone from his mind, his Chi was no longer present in his palms and if his movements kept their dance like movement it was because he was no longer aware of how he moved just that it allowed him to evade the attacks and at the same time brought him closer to Kakei when needed.

He wanted to mark Kakei, to leave an imprint on his skin, to bite, to scratch, whatever was possible and he was losing focus, sinking rapidly into another state, where he no longer thought things through, where he just moved forward at the slightest chance of blood flowing.

Toshiki couldn't even say it was a madness born from anger because he wasn't angry, not properly, not with the fury of the last days. It was more like a _need_, something which he couldn't resist, something he couldn't explain and it certainly came from frustration and from Kakei's presence but _what_ exactly it was, or how the hell he was suppose to make it stop, well that he didn't know.

What he knew was that he was losing. Both against that overwhelming urge and to Kakei. Already he had managed to catch Kakei's skin with his nails, but only on the arms, and it was nothing, it was shallow, it was something which could easily be hidden.

Toshiki wanted something which even in a week he would see it, everyone would see, that mark left by him. By him. On Kakei.

He saw a possibility and he was already moving towards it, not thinking, reacting. His fingers stretched, breached past whatever defense there had been, Toshiki was not longer sure of anything, just that he touched Kakei, fingers against skin, and then, finally, his nails scratched him. He heard the sound of surprise and pain from Kakei at the same time as thrill at having achieved what he wanted hit him.

And when Kakei turned around, shouting, demanding what was going on Toshiki only saw the three long, angry red marks on his check and felt his lips part in a delighted, insane grin. Oh he knew he was lost, mad at the moment but the ecstasy was still running through his veins and at the moment he didn't give a fucking damn about what Kakei thought or the world for that matter.

He was moving again, he barely registered, moving fast, attacking, there was actually blood under his nails, three of them, his left hand.

When Kakei moved though he was unable to follow. Something was happening to him and he was not sure what, maybe it was sanity returning, a sense of something being more than just _wrong_, but suddenly Kakei was behind him and even as he was turning it was too late, Kakei's arms came around him, he too had forsaken his needles, held his fists and whole arms down.

He was screaming something at him, Toshiki was at least aware of that but what exactly? Did it matter? Oh no. not really no. More important was that Kakei was behind him, pressed against him, and he was breathing hard from the fight and Kakei was breathing equally hard, the air brushing against his ear, and Kakei was just hard muscles against his back, and warm, way too warm. Toshiki attempted to twist around and he managed somewhat, twisting in Kakei's grasp and his teeth snapped but missed. Damn.

This time he heard his name, clear in his ears, ringing out with a note of despair and he stopped, froze more actually. What?

"Uryuu?" Kakei asked, carefully, no longer shouting, hoping that his insanity had passed. Toshiki was not sure, but at least it seemed like he had regain part of his senses, enough to know to keep still, that he had gone too far, for a moment, for a whole fight, whatever, it had been beyond bounds, beyond whatever relationship him and Kakei had tried to keep standing, half rivals out for blood but only half, and there was suppose to be respect too somewhere, with envy and jealousy.

He didn't ask to be released, did not reassure Kakei that he was fine, that he was back to normal, because honestly Toshiki was not sure himself what had hit him. Oh, actually he _knew_ perfectly well _what_ had hit him, but not why, and certainly not why so strongly.

It had left an edge in his mind, a diluted rest of want. Therefore he only breathed in and out, sharply, irregularly keeping his hands at his side, under Kakei's grip.

- (Juubei)

The three scratches on his face stung and burned with every movement of his jaw muscles, blood trailed down his cheek, along his lips, he could taste his own blood, as unconsciously he licked it away. His own body was emitting heat in waves, there was sweat everywhere on his body, under his hair, on his brows, along his arms.

Uryuu was not faring much better, their too close proximity allowing Juubei to feel the body next to him shivering from the after flow of adrenaline and exhaustion. He didn't release Uryuu yet. He wasn't sure he could deal with it again.

Anger he could, hatred too, jealousy and envy he was long used to, but that will to hurt, that need to see blood running, this _bloodlust_, that had shocked him deeper than he thought. He hadn't seen Uryuu's expression, and maybe that was a good aspect, he wasn't sure could have dealt with that on top. It had been enough to come in contact with that burning Chi to know what exactly Uryuu was hoping to achieve.

Juubei didn't know what to make out of the current situation though. He had restrained Uryuu in the vague hope to get him back to his senses, and after a failed attempt it appeared that finally his voice had reached Uryuu. Now he was still holding him captive against himself and Uryuu was not moving, not speaking.

Uryuu was strong, physically. If Juubei had ever doubt his development before, he could feel the muscles under his own fingers, how they tightened, relaxed, shifted and rolled effortlessly; shoulders tense, fists formed, but Uryuu didn't budge, didn't fight, obviously in shock.

Juubei knew. Oh yes, he thought at least, that he knew what had happened. If Uryuu himself was not sure, did not recognize it, Juubei did.

Where was the sense it that? How did, fighting your once upon a time rival as he tries to scratch your eyes out, lead to the realization that actually, he was sexually frustrated beyond words?

There was no sense, but Juubei did not care much for sense right now. Right now, he had enough troubles coming to realization himself, that Uryuu might be just as stupid as himself, just as in love with him than with Kazuki and if not, then at the very least, sexually attracted.

It was devastating, this knowledge, that _he knew_ when Uryuu didn't know and would not allow himself to know, because of whatever reasons Uryuu had. It fucking _hurt._ Because in a way Uryuu was rejecting him once again, unable to truly cope and therefore ignoring it to the point of suppressing his own feelings and going insane.

Juubei did still have his arms around Uryuu and not once since had Uryuu moved, waiting, and so Juubei eased his grip, gently, slowly, till his fingers only rested around Uryuu's arms, not even holding him really, just being there.

He leaned forward, till he could feel Uryuu's hair brushing against his face and still he leaned forward, till he could feel/hear his own breath against Uryuu's cheecks as this one shifted to be able to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Uryuu." He was speaking softly, there was no reason but he was exhausted, mentally more than physically and he needed to _think_ and he wanted the fight to be over for good for today, "I am sorry."


End file.
